masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Summary
My attempt in creating a floating-box with the mission summary information for relevant pages. For now, it's not really styled, and will need further work - but unless I missed a working template for this, it is needed to standardize the mission pages (example on the right). --silverstrike 23:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's an interesting idea, but I doubt it's going to be flexible enough to cover all eventualities (e.g. Zaeed: The Price of Revenge). Major structural elements of this type are covered by Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style/Missions and should be discussed there before roll-out. --DRY 19:13, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I can alter the template to accommodate needs that may arise. I missed that manual article before creating that template. I waited a few days before starting to alter existing articles, but there was no comment. Do you have any objection to thins kind of presentation? --silverstrike 19:31, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Not in and of itself, but considerable work is going to be needed if this is going to match existing info boxes and handle all of the myriad different combinations of data. At a minimum, it should match the existing colour scheme; should be capable of handling all mission summaries (including variants like Paragon/Renegade splits); should use obvious parameter names (e.g. no abbreviations); and should follow the existing template description layout (c.f. Template:Planet). Please undertake the necessary development in your own sandbox and make a final proposal on Mass Effect Wiki talk:Manual of Style/Missions when it's ready. --DRY 19:34, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::When I encounter new information that does not exist in the template I change it accordingly - but I'll stop changing existing assignments/missions article until approval. ::::In regards to parameter names: I had a problem deciding on the names so I went with what you see now. If you have suggestions for other names, I will make the changes accordingly, if not then I'll go through existing template to find more suitable names. ::::And thank you for your input. --silverstrike 19:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I took the example you provided and made a few changes to the template (in my sandbox). The template still need some work, but I hope it's more in the direction you had in mind. Any input you have will be gladly appreciated. --silverstrike 21:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::For my part, I find that a bit crowded and busy. I don't feel that it presents the information any better than the existing separate free-text section. I would also suggest that you begin discussion on the Mass Effect Wiki talk:Manual of Style/Missions page im order to solicit more opinions. --DRY 23:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Made a few changes to the table (fixed some issues with the code on this page) - I think it looks better and less busy. Could still need some work on layout and styling, but I won't go into it if no one wants to use it. Going to publish it now on the Mass Effect Wiki talk:Manual of Style/Missions page. --silverstrike 19:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Go for the bottom design - the colour scheme generally fits the site, I'm not a huge fan of the white background. Dch2404 13:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::This page is outdated: the discussion has moved to Mass Effect Wiki talk:Manual of Style/Missions. The white background is, for better or for worse, the current look-and-feel standard. If that's going to be changed, it should ideally be changed across the board, not on an item by item basis. --DRY 15:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC)